<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Lost Keys and Found Relationships by theycallmebedhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355211">Of Lost Keys and Found Relationships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmebedhead/pseuds/theycallmebedhead'>theycallmebedhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Aquabats! Super Show!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmebedhead/pseuds/theycallmebedhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternate POV of Trapped In An Elevator! MAKE SURE YOU READ THAT FIRST!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>EagleBones Falconhawk/Ricky Fitness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Lost Keys and Found Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! I finally wrote the alt POV of Trapped In An Elelavtor! It's pretty short, but hey it's SOMETHING y'know. It also conatins an extra ending bit and a a few more moments in the elevator with Bones and Ricky. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, team. Now those keys have gotta be SOMEWHERE around this building.” the Commander tried to keep his energy up, even if he was tired from the fight they had won a few minutes ago. “Crash, robot, you’re with me!” </p><p>“Right!” Crash cheered, nodding in understanding. </p><p>Jimmy nodded too, standing at his Commander’s side.</p><p>“But that means-” Bones was sighing already, gaze landing on the other Aquabat that hadn’t had his name called. </p><p>“Bones. You’re with Ricky!” MCBC pointed from the drummer to the guitarist.</p><p>Ricky smiled a little, quickly beside the long-haired musician. Bones simply rolled his eyes, taking a hold of the drummer and leading him off in one direction. </p><p>“Hey, you guys! The Commander didn’t say-” Crash called, but realised that the two had already disappeared. “Oh…”</p><p>“Moody.” Jimmy commented, glancing from Bones to the Commander. “I guess we’re going left?”</p><p>“That’s right! Aquabats, let’s go!” the Commander exclaimed, rushing off with Crash and Jimmy by his side.</p><p>“Right? But I thought we were going...” the bassist was visibly confused. He was about to go right, but realised what the MCBC had meant and turned to follow his lead.</p><p>“Keep an eye out for anything small, metal and shiny!” the Commander informed, eyeing the area they had entered.</p><p>The building itself was an abandoned one. In fact, it was scheduled to be demolished in three days time. Windows were broken, rooms were dusty and falling apart...The battle with that evil pieman had really distracted them from how dangerous the building it really was.</p><p>Jimmy began scanning the area, mind traveling to the unstable building and the unsafe environment it presented. </p><p>The Commander noticed the keyboardists concerned expression as he explored the room. “Robot! Picking up anything important?” </p><p>“Actually, yes. This building is a bit more unstable than we previously realised. There’s a good reason it’s been condemned…” Jimmy informed, gazing to MCBC. “We should move quickly, but carefully. Who knows what could set this place off.”</p><p>Just as the robot was saying this, part of the second floor fell through and landed right next to Crash. “WHOA! I DID NOT DO THAT!”</p><p>“See what I mean?” the robot sighed in somewhat relief, glad that Crash was alright. </p><p>The Commander stroked his chin. “You’ve got a point...let’s hurry up and find those keys!” </p><p>The robot agreed. “Well, according to my scanners, the keys aren’t in this room.”</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe you could just do that for every room!” Crash suggested, perking up a little. </p><p>“Good thinking, Crash! That’ll make this cake!” Mmm, cake...The Commander was getting more hungry by the second. “Now let’s hurry up!”</p><p>As they went from room to room, the Crash realised something. “Commander. Since Jimmy can just scan all of the rooms, why did you have us split up?”</p><p>“To cover more ground and get things done quicker! Plus, Bones and Ricky need a bonding exercise. I’ve noticed how Bonesy has been a little fiesty with Ricky these days. Forcing them together will do em some good.” the Commander, despite seeming all willy-nilly, had thought this through.</p><p>Jimmy smirked. “So would you say that you...Planned this?”</p><p>MCBC seemed insulted. “WHAT? No way! I made up that whole spiel on the spot!”</p><p>Just as this banted ensued, the bassist heard something stirring a room over. He was about to tell the others, but they seemed a bit distracted by each other. With a slight shrug, Crash went to investigate himself.</p><p>Upon entering the room, Crash discovered one of the villains they had taken out before. He laid seemingly unconscious. “Oh. It’s just you. Y’know, I was scared for a second-”</p><p>Before the bassist could continue his relieved speech, the pieman jumped up, shoving a mudpie made of ACTUAL MUD into his face. “HA! Take that, you Aqua-JERK!”</p><p>“AHHH! MY EYES!!!” Crash stumbled back, trying to wipe the mud from his face.</p><p>“Robot, what does that have to do w-”  MCBC stopped mid-sentence, hearing the echoing cries of his bandmate. He made brief eye contact with the robot before the two rushed in to assist their friend. </p><p>“HEY! I thought you left with your weird lady friend!” the Commander commented, taking a fighting stance. </p><p>“Cupcake has left me!” Pieman cried dramatically. “All because you AQUANERDS made a FOOL of me!”</p><p>“Eh, ya kind of did that yourself with the mime-geddup.” MCBC mused, gesturing to the stereotypical striped shirt and ascotte worn by the evil baker.</p><p>“ENOUGH! You will pay for this!” Pieman threw a shaving scream pie, hitting the Commander in the face.</p><p>Jimmy was definetely fired up by this point, his gaze narrowed as he prepared to stun the deranged chef.</p><p>However, the Commander had already charged back into battle. He wiped the cream from his face, mustache smeared as he tackled Pieman to the ground.<br/>
The two were wrestling, and the robot was unable to get a clear shot!</p><p>“Y-you listen here-Pieman! ...You’re name is uncreative...but sounds kind of good...the pie part…” MCBC was getting distracted, thinking about pies. Gosh darn those hunger pains.</p><p>“You’re hungry, fatty man?” Pieman grinned deviously, grabbing a pie from his bag. “HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!” </p><p>Pieman slammed the pie into the Commander’s face. It was full of fish stew!</p><p>This sent the Commander back. “OH GROSS.” he whined, disgusted by the slimey goo that was dripping down his face. </p><p>Jimmy rushed to assist the Commander, spraying his face with some water to rinse off the fishy stew. </p><p>Meanwhile, Crash had gotten the mud off of his face and was fed up! He clenched his hands to fists. “I’ve had ENOUGH of you, you...BAD GUY! Your pie is GROSS! No wonder Cupcake left you!” </p><p>Pieman gasped, reaching into his bag, but...his seemingly endless supply had run out! He backed up a bit. “This was all a BIG misunderstanding! I...well…” as he stepped back, Crash got closer.</p><p>“You get out of here, and keep your nasty pies away from me, my friends and EVERYONE ELSE BEFORE I...I…” </p><p>Jimmy’s expression turned to a panicked one. “Commander, if Crash gets emotional, he’ll destroy this building! We may not even have time to get out!”</p><p>“He could just grab us!” the Commander wanted to see this pie-guy pay for making a fool of them! He deserved it…</p><p>“Even if you and I make it, Bones and Ricky won’t see it coming. I’m afraid not even superspeed could get them out in time!” the robot was clearly worried, and if he had a heart, it would be beating twice as fast.</p><p>This was when MCBC got worried. “You’re right! CRASH, BUDDY!” he called. “He’s not worth it! We’re okay now! He’s harmless without those pies.”</p><p>“B-but he covered us in fish and MUD.” Crash was still on the verge of losing it, noticeably a bit taller and slowly growing.“And who knows what else!”</p><p>“Good guys don’t seek vengance.” Jimmy chimed. “Cupcake left Pieman. Justice is still served without our intrusion!” </p><p>Crash sighed, shrinking down to normal size. “You guys are right…”</p><p>“LATER, LOSERS!” Pieman squeaked before he dissapeared.</p><p>“Good work, you guys.” the Commander huffed, placing a hand on Crash’s shoulder. “Let’s hurry up and find those keys. I am STARVING.”</p><p>**<br/>
“How long has it been?” Ricky wondered outloud, chewing his lip.</p><p>“Only a few minutes since she left…” Bones replied calmly. “Just take a deep breath.”</p><p>“But the Commander doesn’t even believe in the Dude. Wh-what if she can’t get him to listen and we’re stuck here forever?” the drummer was starting to panic again, but luckily he and the guitarist were getting along much better than before.</p><p>“Ricky.” Eaglebones took the shorter ‘bat by his shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. “We are going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.”</p><p>Ricky was silent, cheeks flushed a rosy shade. He couldn’t look away despite the shyness he felt.</p><p>The guitarist sighed softly. “I’ve got you.” he pulled Ricky into another hug, which seemed to snap the younger one out of his trance.</p><p>The drummer squeaked a little, obliging to the gesture. Being stuck in an elevator with Bones wasn’t seeming so bad...Well, that was until the elevator shook. His grip on Bones tightened.</p><p>The taller one looked around the elevator. “Maybe if we...just stay really still…”</p><p>“VICTORY IS OURS!” </p><p>The unmistakable cry of the Commander caused Bones and Ricky to forget what the guitarist had said and cry for help while banging on the elevator doors.</p><p>Luckily, Jimmy was quick to free the two.</p><p>The tired team headed back to the Battletram sped off towards the nearest pizza place.</p><p>On the ride over, the Commander couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between Ricky and Bones. It was SAPPY like SUPER SAPPY. So sweet he was about to get another black tooth. He snickered, turning around to get a good look at the two. “Why don’t you just kiss already?” he teased.</p><p>“Commander.” Jimmy scolded lightly, though he was unable to hide a small grin as he parked the Battletram.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Bones blushed, turning to look at the drummer. </p><p>Ricky took a deep breath, closing the gap between them and slamming his lips into the other’s. After a few moments he rushed out using his superspeed, cheeks burning red.</p><p>Eaglebones stood up, chasing after him. “RICHARD FITNESS, GET YOUR CUTE BEHIND BACK HERE!”</p><p>The remaining crew shared a laugh.</p><p>“Oh, to be young and in love.” the Commander commented. “Now, let’s go get some pizza. Ricky and Bones can catch up with us when they’re done smooching.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Now the question is...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Will there be a sequel?*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>